memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Voyager
, Delta Quadrant | setting image = voyager.jpg | caption =The USS Voyager in the 2370s | crew image = voyCrewPathways.jpg | caption2 =The crew of the USS Voyager in the 2370s }} Star Trek: Voyager was the fourth live action Star Trek television series created which first aired from 1995 to 2001. Overview "Voyager" chronicled the voyages of the starship ''Voyager'', with its combined crew of Starfleet and Maquis under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway as she tried to make her way home 70,000 light-years from the far side of the Delta Quadrant. Voyager encountered many friends and foes making first contact with more species than any other federation starship. Voyager also had several encounters with the Borg and even gaining a former Borg Drone as a member of crew three years into the Voyage. Despite the obvious series-long story arc, Voyager was often criticized for having too many "alien of the week" stand-alone episodes and not capitalizing on the fact that Voyager was so far away from home and that the crew would have to put up with a certain lacking in resources or the built in conflicts of a Maquis/Starfleet crew. Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant in the final episode of the series, "Endgame." A series of novels (the Voyager "Relaunch") depicts the adventures of the crew after their return to the Federation. Media Episodes There were 172 episodes produced over seven seasons. Prose Pocket Books developed a line of ''Voyager'' novels during the run of the show, as well as the ''Voyager'' relaunch. Comics Malibu Comics was originally slated to produce a series of ''Voyager'' comics, but they were bought by Marvel before the series began. Marvel Comics then produced a monthly series alongside other Star Trek titles. WildStorm Comics produced one mini-series and a series of one-shots based on Voyager. These were later collected in the omnibus Encounters with the Unknown. Other media Voyager has not had any original audiobook productions, but three novels (Caretaker, Mosaic, and Pathways) were adapted into audio form. Only one video game (Elite Force) has been set within the Voyager series. The sequel to Elite Force had a TNG setting. The is seen in franchise-spanning games such as Legacy and Encounters. Four reference works have been made for Voyager (Delta Quadrant, A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek Cookbook and Star Trek: Voyager Companion). Decipher has released numerous RPG books, which feature VOY elements, but they are franchise-spanning works. In addition to its RPG, Decipher has also produced the Star Trek: Customizable Card Game since 1994, which encompasses the entire Star Trek franchise, including numerous VOY based cards. VOY imagery can also be found in the ''Ships of the Line'' calendars. Characters Regulars *Captain/Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway: Commanding Officer (2371-2377). Promoted to Vice Admiral after returning from the Delta Quadrant in 2377. Killed aboard a rogue Borg Cube in June of 2380. *Commander/Captain Chakotay: Executive Officer/Commanding Officer (2371-onward). Replaced Lieutenant Commander Cavit as Executive Officer in 2371 after his death; later promoted and became Commanding Officer in 2378. *Commander Andrew Ellis: Executive Officer (2378). Found to be a Changeling and killed in 2379. *Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit: Executive Officer (2371). Killed on the Bridge when Voyager was transported to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker (Nacene) in 2371. *Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Tuvok: Second Officer/Senior Tactical Officer/Chief Security Officer (2371-2377). Left to teach at Starfleet Academy after returning from the Delta Quadrant in 2377. *Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres: Chief Engineer (2371-2377, 2381-onward). Took leave of absense to travel to the monastary on Boreth. Eventually returned to duty in 2381, and became Fleet Chief Engineer of Project Full Circle. *Lieutenant j.g./Ensign/Lieutenant j.g./Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris: Senior Flight Controller/Executive Officer (2371-onward). *Ensign/Lieutenant j.g. Harry Kim: Senior Operations Officer/Senior Tactical Officer/Chief Security Officer (2371-onward). Finally promoted in 2377 after returning from the Delta Quadrant. Replaced Lieutenant Commander Tuvok as Senior Tactical Officer and Chief Security Officer. *Ambassador Neelix (2371-2377). Left Voyager in late 2377 to become the Talaxian Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets. Briefly reunited with his old crewmates in 2381, when Project Full Circle returned Voyager to the Delta Quadrant. *The Doctor: *Seven of Nine *Kes Recurring Characters *Ensign Seska *Ensign/Lieutenant j.g. Vorik *Lieutenant Joseph Carey *Cadet Naomi Wildman *Ensign/Lieutenant j.g. Samantha Wildman *Reginald Barclay *Cadet Icheb *The Borg Queen *Mezoti *Rebi *Azan *Ensign Lon Suder *Q *Admiral Owen Paris Relaunch characters *Libby Webber *Jarem Kaz *Ensign Lyssa Campbell *Akolo Tare *Devi Patel *Astall *Hugh Cambridge *Captain Afsarah Eden *Admiral Willem Batiste Setting *[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]] *Delta Flyer *Borg Unicomplex *Delta Quadrant Major Species and Organizations *Borg Collective *Hirogen *Kazon Collective *Malon *Maquis *Ocampa *Q Continuum *Species 8472 *Talaxian *United Federation of Planets *Vidiian Appendices Images Publicity photos seven Borg.jpg Connections External links * * category:series category:vOY media